


life is tough but so are you

by frostystuffs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Ikki you chatterbox, Kainora mentioned, PTSD, weird style but I think it's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostystuffs/pseuds/frostystuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest battle you'll ever face is the one raging in your mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is tough but so are you

•

**One, Two, Three, Four**

**Demons knocking at the door**

•

"The Earth Kingdom is in complete disarray! After the Red Lotus attack on the queen, everywhere from Ba Sing Se to Omashu has fallen apart! Every Republic City native is still lost in their own city while the vines continue to grow all over the place! With the possible Red Lotus members still on the loose, and the Avatar in serious recovery, who will help restore the balance to this fallen world? This is Shiro Shinobi, giving you a world update straight from Republic City."

•

**Five, Six, Seven, Eight**

**You can't escape your fate**

•

"No."

"..."

"My answer is no and that's final. I do realize that there are issues, but she's still in recovery. She needs more time to heal before coming back to Republic City, Raiko! You can't just expect her to jump back from something like this. She's still just an teenager."

"..."

"... Yes, I am aware my daughter's past life was able to stop a war at twelve—

"..."

"Yes, but—"

"..."

"Sir, I'm not going to sit here and let you scream at me over the telephone about my own daughter's health. She's not okay right now and if you're not okay with that, than that's on you. She can't just be magically healed in a few months. If you have any other issues, I suggest talking to the council before calling my home again."

•

**Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve**

**Have fun running from yourself**

•

"You're useless now."

"You're no longer needed."

"Your era has ended."

•

**One, Two, Three, Four**

**You won't be lost anymore**

•

"Okay, so I'm gonna need to get you up-to-date. Jinora has a boyfriend—Kai, you remember him, right?"

"Of course she does, Ikki. She's the one that talked the police into letting him come with us on the search for other airbenders."

"Oh, right. Well! Anyways, Jinora has a boyfriend. It's really cool and really bad because now she's not always reading books but instead she's making these lovey-dovey faces all the time."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but sis... I've gotta take Ikki's side this time. You are."

"See! Even Meelo agrees! But anyways, back to why Jinora's love life—"

"Okay, instead of going on about my life, why don't you just let Korra get settled in the saddle? We gotta go all the way to Republic City; you can tell her more during the trip. Can we at least clear the swamp first before you talk her into unconsciousness?"

"But I'm just to happy to see her!"

"We are, too. But she needs to be able to breath, Ikki."

•

**Five, Six, Seven, Eight**

**Ease your shoulder's from that weight**

•

"It's good to see you up and well, kid. You've made a pretty great recovery."

"Whoa, Chief! I can't believe you were able to compliment anyone."

"Well, Detective Mako, I do recall giving out some pretty high praises when your ideas of Varrick were proven right."

"..."

"Exactly. If I see someone worthy of some honor, I'll be sure to give it. Especially if that person happens to be the main reason there's any sort of balance in the world and they recovered from a near-death experience."

"Yeah, she's right. You've done well, Korra."

•

**Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve**

**You're not all by yourself**

•

"They're back! They're back! They're ba—"

"Bolin, we all know you're excited, but we heard the first time when you shouted it from the top of the temple."

"Well, everyone needs to know! I mean, this is cause for celebration, Opal!"

"They went on a vacation for a month to relax. I'm pretty sure coming back to a party isn't what they'd want."

"Why don't we just ask them, then?"

"Bolin, no—"

"Bolin, yes. Korra! Asami! Want a welcome-back-from-being-gone-for-a-whole-month party?"

"It's up to Korra. Want a welcome home party?"

"..."

"Korra? You okay? See, Bolin! I told you—"

"No, no... A welcome home party sounds pretty great, actually."

•


End file.
